


Acclimating

by literaltherapy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hermione's smart but not heart-smart, Mutual Pining, Sassy Pansy Parkinson, Shameless Smut, reformed Draco, there's a velvet emerald-colored chaise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaltherapy/pseuds/literaltherapy
Summary: He was back.He was back, and she was standing within inches of him as Pansy prattled on about what he’d missed in the past six months, completely oblivious to the ache in her chest and the crackle of magic dancing between their nearly-touching arms. She felt lightheaded and warm when she remembered their last interaction before he was whisked away in the dead of night.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley (mention)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 60





	Acclimating

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first-ever published attempt at fanfiction. Unbeta'd; all mistakes are my own.  
> Please don't upload to other sites and claim as yours. Enjoy!
> 
> xx

“Good evening, Parkinson. Granger.” A low, velvet voice mused.

She looked away from her latest novel to see Draco Malfoy’s polished, lithe form leaning against the back of the lift compartment. His grey eyes were bright with amusement as he swept his arm in a gesture of welcome to the vacant box. She swallowed, her throat suddenly dry.

“Draco,” Pansy purred, tucking her compact into her purse as she stepped forward into the lift, “what a most pleasant surprise.” 

“I can’t imagine what a surprise this is for you considering you were insistent upon having lunch together today,” he teased, neatly tucking his hands into his trouser pockets.

“And _you_ were so busy ignoring all the charmed memos I sent to you. Besides, I wasn’t referencing my surprise, I was referencing Granger’s.” Pansy winked at Hermione as she took the space between the two Slytherins in the lift. 

“Malfoy.” Hermione murmured, her head beginning to spin as bergamot, cedar, and leather assaulted her senses and beckoned her to move closer to the source. She met his gaze and quickly looked away from his appraising eyes. Hermione discreetly clenched her thighs together, staring straight ahead and willing the ride to the atrium to be faster than the speed of light. 

He was back. 

He was back, and she was standing within inches of him as Pansy prattled on about what he’d missed in the past six months, completely oblivious to the ache in her chest and the crackle of magic dancing between their nearly-touching arms. She felt lightheaded and warm when she remembered their last interaction before he was whisked away in the dead of night. 

_She hadn’t seen him in the dimly lit Muggle café as she was hunched over her well-loved copy of_ Wuthering Heights, _so when the chair across from her was pulled back from the table she glanced up with a small smile to acknowledge the patron interrupting her. Her smile faltered as Draco Malfoy smoothly folded himself into the seat, a steaming cup of coffee held snugly in his left hand._

_“Do you always read tattered books in Muggle cafés late at night, Granger?” He quirked an inquisitive eyebrow, bringing the mug to his lips to take a sip._

_She remained unsure of how to respond, opting to dog-ear the page and close her book while she processed his sudden appearance in front of her._

_His eyes remained trained on hers and she felt the rhythmic sounds of the other patrons existing in the café slowly fade into the background. Had his eyes always been this mesmerizing? This fathomless? A delectable shiver ran through her and she fidgeted in her seat, shifting her book from one hand to the other._

_“I couldn’t sleep,” she frowned, curious as to why she was offering up information so easily, “and I didn’t feel like staring up at the ceiling waiting for dawn to come to have a cup of coffee.”_

_He hummed in acknowledgement, eyes full of unspoken responses that she longed to be privy to._

_Silence descended between them, each holding the other’s unwavering gaze while waiting in bated breath. Malfoy continued drinking his coffee, his adam’s apple elegantly bobbing with each swallow, and her mouth became moist at the sight._

_She cleared her throat in surrender and sat up straight. “And what has_ you _visiting an establishment such as this at-” she glanced at her wristwatch, “-3:24 in the morning?”_

_A flicker of fondness passed over his face before he boyishly grinned at her. “I would’ve thought that a bright witch like yourself would’ve read the report by now. I’m to be stationed in-”_

_“Moscow,” she cut him off, nodding once. “I saw Harry’s note before leaving the department today, er, yesterday. Congratulations, Malfoy… I know how hard you’ve worked to prove yourself, even though you’re pretty natural at the whole Auror thing.”_

_Boyish grin gone, he looked down at his nearly empty mug, strands of silvery hair obstructing her view of his eyes. “6 months. My longest assignment yet. Potter finally gives me a worthwhile task and it’s in bloody_ Russia.” _He scoffed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Merlin, it’s almost like he’s plotting my demise.”_

_“Malfoy..? Is something wrong?”_

_“Just Potter’s timing.” He laughed bitterly, discarding his mug on the table while standing abruptly._

_She uncrossed her legs, leaning forward. “Timing..? Is your mother ill? Is something-”_

_“She’s not ill, Granger,” his grey eyes pierced hers as he opened the cafe door. “I’m the one who’s suffering.”_

_Exasperated, she rolled her eyes and stood up, dropping her book on the table to follow him. He was already several steps down the street before she reached him, halting him with a sharp tug on his sleeve. “Can you Slytherins_ be _any more cryptic?!”_

_His laughter cut through the silence of the night as he ducked down a smaller side street, the lone lamp illuminating the road flickering out._

_She groaned, her need to have the last word propelling her after him. “If you’re ill you shouldn’t be going on this trip. And if your suffering is a symptom of you trying to avoid something, then perhaps you need to use some Gryffindor bravery and get on with it.”_

_He turned to face her, a smirk on his lips. “Get on with it, yeah? That’s what Gryffindor’s princess suggests?”_

_She didn’t notice that she had stepped closer to him, eyes alight with fiery resolution. “Face your fears, Malfoy. Unless you’re too much of a coward.”_

_A muffled wand alarm sounded, and Hermione blinked in surprise, breaking their heated gaze and stepping back._

_“What-” she began, but was effectively silenced by Malfoy’s arms circling her waist as his mouth slanted over hers in a searing kiss. Hermione’s eyes slid closed at the contact and she relished in the feel of his soft, feather-light lips sliding over hers. He deepened the kiss, not waiting for her permission, and gently nipped at her bottom lip. She gasped and his tongue darted out to taste her, their breath mingling deliciously. Everywhere they touched she was scorching, burning with need she didn’t know before this moment. Her magic brushed his and she quietly moaned, succumbing to his wicked tongue. All too soon he was moving away from her and the warmth of his proximity was dissipating, the crackling of magic quieting._

_“What-” She tried again as Malfoy flicked his tongue out to lick his bottom lip, a cheeky smile playing over his features. “-Malfoy?”_

_“Just facing my fears, Granger.” He winked at her before disapparating on the spot._

“Helloooo...Granger?” Pansy’s shrill voice brought her back to the present. “Were you daydreaming about organizing your books again?”

She glowered at Pansy as the lift slowed to a stop. “As if I could possibly begin such a task in my head. You wound me.” 

Pansy hummed as they crossed into the lift hallway. “I only assumed you’d be thinking about something you _really_ fancy… you had quite the satisfied smile on your face.”

“I - what?” Hermione gaped, cheeks hot with embarrassment. “You’re going blind, I was doing no such thing.”

“Or maybe you were thinking of that stunning bouquet Krum had delivered to your desk a few weeks ago after your lunch date. The parchment included was enough to make any witch’s knees weak and knickers drenched.” 

An exasperated sigh came from Malfoy as the trio passed through the main golden gates into the atrium, and Hermione shot him a concerned look before turning back to her friend. 

“I’ve told you, it was just lunch. The parchment was… I mean, I’m not - we haven’t -” she sputtered, unable to form the words she was suddenly desperate for Malfoy to hear. 

“Mmmm, I don’t need to know.” Pansy devilishly smirked. “The Brightest Witch of Our Age never shags and tells.” 

“Pansy Evelina Parkinson!” Hermione shrieked, a few ministry workers turning to her as they made their way to the floos. “I would _never_.” She articulated menacingly, stepping closer to the witch. 

“Relax, Granger, it’s not me who needs convincing.” Pansy’s mischievous eyes flickered to Malfoy who stood a few feet behind Hermione before returning to her. “Anyway, see you for brunch with Weaslette on Sunday!”

Hermione stood rooted in place as Pansy air-kissed her cheeks before sauntering to an open floo. She smugly waved before stepping in and vanishing in a flurry of green flames. 

The pounding of her heart muffled Malfoy’s approach and he was breezing past her without a backward glance towards an open floo. 

“Malfoy - Draco - wait,” She called out, heels echoing throughout the atrium as she followed him. 

“You don’t need to convince me of anything, Granger.” His voice could’ve cut glass.

“If you would just let me explain -”

She caught the sleeve of his oxford as he moved through the floo and she tightly held on as hundreds of fireplaces whizzed past them. Abruptly they stumbled forward into an opulent receiving hall and collapsed onto the marble in a clumsy heap. 

“Merlin, do you ever listen?” He rubbed the back of his head and moved to stand on his feet. “You could’ve been seriously hurt, following me like that! Meddling muppet, you are.” He turned on his heel and stalked away, shaking his head as he went.

She stood and followed him further into the unfamiliar residence, heels loudly betraying her heated approach. “Do _you_ ever listen, you pig-headed prat? I need to explain -”

“There’s nothing I want to hear from you -” 

“-It was a lunch and Viktor-”

“- _Viktor_ -” He sneered, plucking a glass tumbler from the sideboard he stopped at in a modest sitting room.

“-Yes, that’s his name-”

“First name basis, hmm?” He muttered, filling the glass halfway with amber liquid he procured from the same cabinet.

“Don’t be daft, Draco, I haven’t seen him since the Yule Ball and -”

“I’m sure you had loads to catch up on.”

“Enough! _Silencio_!” Her chest heaved as she held her wand aloft, eyes watching Draco as he darkly glared at her, mouth open in rage. She lowered her wand and collapsed on the nearest seat, suddenly exhausted from trying to get a word in between his ridiculous insinuations. 

“You are so… so... infuriating! Gods, you just can’t look past your own obnoxious pride to see that you’re wrong. You’re wrong! It’s mentally exhausting trying to keep up with you, bloody hell.” She threw her head back on the emerald-colored chaise and closed her eyes. “Can you please, _please_ , just shut up and give me the benefit of the doubt?”

Shuffling footsteps crossed the room and the chase dipped as he settled himself on the opposite end. She turned her head and opened an eye, regarding Draco as he brought the glass to his lips and drank half of the amber liquid in one gulp. He eyed her warily and gave her a curt nod.

“Thank you,” she whispered before wordlessly lifting the spell. She shifted her gaze to the ceiling, charmed to depict the starry sky outside. She couldn’t help the snicker that escaped her lips. 

“Does it amuse you to cast a rudimental silencing charm on me?” 

“Yes, though that’s not it at this moment.” She bit her lip to stop the laughter threatening to bubble up again. “Only you would have your namesake constellation magicked into your ceiling.” 

“It was hardly my decision,” he scoffed. “This estate belonged to my great-great-great grandfather, Phineas Nigellus Black, who created a genealogical diagram by charming the ceiling to display all the descendants of the Noble House of Black as their namesake constellations. Rather egotistical of him, to be honest.”

Hermione hummed in thought, her gaze flickering between _Regulus_ , _Andromeda_ , and _Sirius_ before returning to _Draco_. Her mind raced at their proximity and aloneness, and she focused on her breathing, taking several cleansing breaths before losing her nerve to her invading thoughts. 

“It was a Ministry lunch.”

She felt his gaze slide to her face, calculating the validity of her statement. 

“I was asked to attend on behalf of the department since Harry’s out on leave. He and Ginny had their baby, a son.” Her eyes flickered to him, the tiniest smile curling the corners of her mouth. “I’m the godmother, actually.”

“Congratulations, they’re very fortunate to have some brains influencing their spawn.” He drawled, the clink of his glass tapping against his signet ring jarring in the expansive room. 

She rolled her eyes, choosing to ignore his snub towards her best friends. “Viktor was there, as a representative of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, and we ended up sharing a table. He… he wanted to have dinner the following evening but I declined. I knew... well, I had read the report that there was a chance you’d be… you’d be returning to the DMLE. So I wanted to stay at the office just in case you needed assistance, ah... acclimating back.” 

She turned her head to fully look at him, her cheeks flushing under his darkened gaze, his tumbler now abandoned on a small nearby table. “Obviously you didn’t return, but I kept working late each day in hopes that you would. Return, that is. Not need help acclimating.” 

“I do,” he murmured, shifting towards her slowly.

“You… do?” She whispered as his hand came to rest at the edge of her jaw while the other caged her to the corner of the chaise. Her nerves were aflame and she couldn’t determine if she was trembling from anticipation or trepidation. 

“Need help. _Acclimating._ ” His confident smirk and the flutter of his eyelids closing were the last things she registered before his lips descended on hers. She closed her eyes as their mouths moved languidly together, exploring how they fit together after six months apart. His supple lips parted and she hesitated, pulling back to catch her breath.

“Hermione,” he breathed. It was both an exaltation and a condemnation, as she was now ruined for anyone else but him. Though it was a whisper, it reverberated through the room and shattered the walls she had erected in defense of her heart months ago. 

Her hands wrapped around his shoulders and he crushed his lips to hers in a bruising kiss. Urgency replaced the leisurely pace their prior kiss had; Draco groaned as their tongues sought each other and met in a tantalizing dance of licking, tasting, and teasing. Her mind quieted and all she knew was Draco, Draco, _Draco_ ; her blood pulsing in her veins, magic sparking where his fingers gripped her forearms, the bergamot and cedar scent emanating from his skin, his crisp oxford crushed in her fists… When had he straddled her against the corner of the chaise? Had she pushed her skirt up or was that his doing?

Her hands released his shirt and moved everywhere she could find purchase, tangling in the silky strands at the nape of his neck before sliding through his silver-blonde locks with desperation. Following her lead, his fingers glided up her arms to comb through her loose curls, nails raking her scalp and eliciting a throaty moan as he pressed further into her body. She registered his growing arousal where their bodies met and slid her hands to his shoulders, gripping them for a moment before continuing her descent to his upper arms, leaving a searing path as she traced down to his wrists and back up to his shoulders. She reveled in the tautness of his shirt as it stretched over his arms, the warmth of his mouth pressed to hers, the subdued noises he made in the back of his throat with every pass of her fingers. 

She shivered and increased the urgency of their kissing, arching up to mold herself entirely against him. Her fingers made quick work of the buttons on his dress shirt, the need to feel his skin against hers overwhelming her senses. With his hands occupied in her hair, she pushed the fabric off his shoulders and brushed her fingers over his chest, delicately tracing the slightly raised scars from the _sectumsempra_ curse he endured 6th year. 

He drew back from her, breaking their contact to admire her flushed body. She didn’t shy away from him as she had before, instead meeting his lust-filled gaze with her own as he discarded his cufflinks and shirt somewhere on the floor. His hand boldly slid to her hip while he braced the other against the back of the chaise, scooting her down to lie flat on the seat so their bodies could press fully together. Hermione rewarded him with her hips surging forward, her breathy gasp swallowed by his sinful mouth returning to hers in an erotic dance for control. She crushed him to her, hands roaming over his muscled back to grip his shoulders as she tore her mouth away from his, desperate for air. 

His mouth traced a lazy pattern from her lips to her neck, peppering heated kisses along the column of her throat and nipping lightly. While he laved at her neck and drew his bewitching fingers closer to her breasts, she panted and mumbled wicked things unintelligibly between breaths. 

“Mmm… yesss… _oh, yes_ …” His sudden nip below her ear had her hips twitching up into his as his fingers finally traced over the front of her blouse before palming her breast. He continued to trace over the swell of her breast, squeezing firmly as he crested the top just to circle around her nipple with the lightest of touches. She bucked into him at the sensation and moaned lowly, directly into his ear.

“You’re _mine_ , Granger,” he growled against her neck, one hand firmly gripping her hip in claim.

Liquid pooled between her legs and she writhed against him. Her insistent hands sought out his belt and hastily undid it, the clinking metal adding to the symphony of sighs and moans they emitted. She made quick work of the button on his trousers, the slow hiss of the zipper disengaging fueling her lust. She teasingly brushed her fingers across the waistband of his boxers and he sunk his teeth into the column of her throat, pelvis grinding into hers. 

The hand gripping her hip painstakingly began bunching the fabric of her skirt up, up, up and her creamy thighs came into view, the lace tops of her stockings shortly following. He tore his mouth away from hers to watch the hand now tracing the lace, straddling the line between flesh and fabric. She took advantage of his enchantment to kiss from his jaw to the shell of his ear. 

“Get on with it, yeah?” She whispered, turning his words from six months ago against him.

They were breathing heavily as Draco languidly walked his fingers from her thigh to her abdomen, purposefully skirting past where she wanted him most, up the center of her torso and between her heaving chest to gently grasp one of the neatly tied ribbons of her blouse. He reverently fingered the material as he slightly tugged until the blouse opened, revealing a portion of skin and the delicate lace of her bra. Licking his lips, he leant forward and pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses across the skin he revealed as his dexterous fingers made quick work of her top. Gravity helped the fabric fall away to reveal the sheer lace brassiere that Hermione thanked the Gods she decided to put on that morning. He boldly tweaked her nipple through the fabric and she moaned, throwing her head back. 

“Dra - Draco, my skirt,” she breathed, a hand fumbling behind her to find the clasp to bare herself to him. 

In seconds he was ridding her of her skirt, having ripped it from her waist to toss it behind him where it joined his shirt and her remaining inhibitions. Magic crackled between them and she felt alive, awake, attuned to every moan, sigh, and breath that swirled across her skin. 

“I - _mmmph_ \- liked that - _ohhh yes, gods, yes_ \- skirt,” she stumbled out between succumbing to the sinful suckles and bites he bestowed upon her chest. 

“I’ll buy you -” he flicked his tongue over her covered nipple, earning a raspy moan “- a new one.”

“ _Ten_ new ones,” she breathed, reaching between them to slip her hand beneath his waistband and pump his hard length. 

He hissed and his hips rolled forward, head dropping to her chest as she glided her hand up and down his silky shaft. “Hermione… I’ll buy you - _fuuuckk_ \- whatever you want so long as you _don’t stop_.” He kept up with her pace for a moment, snapping his hips in time with the flicks of her wrist. 

A low, possessive growl rumbled through his chest and he lifted his head to gaze hungrily at her before snatching her wrist in his hand. A slow, devious smile spread over his features as he held her hand in place. 

“I think we need to _acclimate_ other areas before you render me immobile with your wicked hands.” He released her wrist and brought his hands to her hips to flip them, leaning back against the chase as she straddled him. 

Hermione panted above him, hair loosely hanging around her shoulders, eyes blazing. She reached behind herself and unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the floor. Draco looked ravenous as he took in her pert nipples and the curve of her breasts, and brought her roughly back down to his lips, alternating between lavishing her mouth and neck. 

She moaned as they moved against each other with only their underwear between them. He released her mouth to shower kisses across her chest, working his lips over her bare breasts. His tongue darted out to circle a nipple teasingly and she bucked against him, hands snaking into his hair to anchor herself to him. He circled the other breast with a feather-light touch and worked her nipple between his adept fingers, her breath coming in quick pants mixed with soft mewls. He continued his ministrations while she keened against him, working them into a lustful frenzy. 

She pulled his mouth back to hers and he circled her taut nipple as their tongues danced together before slowly tracing his hand down across her stomach and lingering at the top of her lace knickers. He toyed with the lace there, earning wanton moans and hurried thrusts of her hips against his, before his hand dipped inside and fingered the mass of curls covering her pearl.

“Please, please,” She whispered breathily, head thrown back in delight. 

He kissed down the column of her neck as his fingers parted her outer lips to slide between her slick folds, the wetness having accumulated there causing them both to moan. The briefest, lightest touches against her sensitive nub were unraveling her and she moved her hands from his hair to rake her nails across his shoulders, seeking something to tether her to him. 

Draco skillfully slipped one long finger inside her and basked in the clenching and pulsing of her walls as she continued to gasp, head thrown back in bliss at the attention he was giving her. She shifted against his palm, wordlessly urging him to move and bring her to release. He slid his finger out to slide two in and continued worshipping her breasts while gripping her hip in his other hand, fingers sure to leave a bruise. The speed of her thrusts quickened with her impending release and he sought to match them. As he flicked her clit with his thumb she cried out, shuddering forward to greedily suck and bite at the pale skin of his shoulder. She knew there’d be marks on his flesh the next morning and moaned at the thought of him seeing them and remembering the pleasure they brought to each other. 

He brushed against her clit again and she whimpered, close to release she hadn’t even come near to experiencing with Ron. His fingers pumped faster, her hips uncontrollably jerking as she rode his hand and sought friction for her pulsing clit. His thumb circled it vigorously once, twice, and she was coming undone with a low moan, Draco’s name tumbling from her lips.

She continued whimpering against his hand as it slowed so she could come down from her post-orgasm haze. She rested her head against his shoulder, suddenly shy, and breathed heavily against the bites she left there. He turned his head to slowly, sensually kiss her temple, his chest vibrating with delighted hums. They remained like that for several moments before he gently severed the contact between her folds and his fingers. 

She lifted a hesitant hand and laid it flat on his chest, feeling the hammer of his heart against her palm. Rationalizing that he wouldn’t have shown her such adoration and devotion if he didn’t feel the same, or even a fraction of the same way that she felt about him, she allowed her eyes to close for several moments, relishing in the feel of his sweat-slick body pressed against hers while his talented fingers danced across her hip. 

Resolved to not let this opportunity go to waste, she pulled back from him and fearlessly met his desirous gaze as she stood up from the chaise. She hooked her thumbs in her knickers and slid them off before placing them by the remnants of her skirt, turning back to Draco with a predatory smile as she joined him on the chaise once more. 

“Hermione…” He whispered as she advanced towards him, “are you sure you-”

“Sshhhh,” she hushed him, hands reaching for the waistband of his boxers, “you’ll break the spell.”

“Spell? I - _oh fuuckk_ ,” he panted, her hands having brushed over his cock none too gently as she rid him of the last garment between them. 

Hermione dropped his boxers on the floor and leaned forward to capture his lips in hers, their searing kiss full of unspoken words threatening to tumble into the room. She broke the kiss to move forward, straddling his hips before she lost her nerve. She reached a hand between them to grasp his silky length and skillfully stroked up and down, eyes bright as she watched Draco’s head loll against the back of the chaise, teeth sinking into his lip to stifle a moan. 

She lowered herself onto his cock, swiping the tip through her lips and drawing out wanton moans from both of them at the contact. She continued to sink lower and murmured incoherent expletives as they fully joined together, Draco fully sheathed in her tight passage. His hands found her hips as she tenderly moved up and down, savoring the feeling of fullness from their union between her thighs. She tossed her head back, mouth open as she quietly panted while he filled her snuggly. His hips rose to meet her thrusts, their bodies creating a staccato where skin slapped against skin. 

Hermione gripped Draco’s shoulders as he brought a hand up to tease her nipple, alternating between tweaking and tracing the rosy bud with his fingers. She moved faster with the leverage his shoulders provided, the sounds from their joined bodies and vocal chords filling the room. She briefly wondered if they were truly alone but pushed that thought aside, focusing instead on drawing out wanton moans and grunts from Draco that she’d hear in her head for days and weeks to come. She registered Draco’s hands back on her hips, fingers digging into the flesh there as he thrusted harder, plunging deeper inside her. Gods, her own fingers and fantasies from the last 6 months paled in comparison to Draco’s death grip and possessive stare as she impaled herself on him.

She leaned down for a deep kiss, Draco pushing her mouth open in a commanding press of his tongue while his hips increased their pace. She broke the kiss to sit up straight, knees digging into the emerald velvet of the chaise as she bounced with him. Her limbs began to tremble and she quickened her pace, a thin sheen of sweat forming across their foreheads as they edged closer to release. She marveled at the shine of his skin in the moonlight, the sweat from his chest adding definition to the chiseled muscles of his abdomen, and she tossed her head back, her senses overwhelmed with her approaching orgasm. 

“Draco, yes! Yes, oh gods, yes! Draco!” She shouted, stars behind her eyes as her orgasm tore through her, leaving her defenseless and exhausted. She slumped forward and Draco took control, pumping into her thrice more before her name tumbled from his lips in a possessive growl and she felt his liquid warmth fill her. 

Hermione gently tangled her hands in Draco’s hair, tilting her chin up and bringing his face to hers for a content kiss. Their breathing slowed and Draco’s satisfied hum vibrated their united bodies, his softening cock twitching infinitesimally inside her. He withdrew his hands from her hips and brushed one up the curve of her back to the nape of her neck, tenderly brushing away the hairs that had gone rampant during their lovemaking. His other hand stroked over her belly, back and forth over her hips, and she stiffened in his embrace. 

She dropped another chaste kiss to his jaw, avoiding his eyes, before sliding off of him to sit on the edge of the chaise. She cast a wary glance at the clothes in piles and felt the full force of their frenzied exchange slam into her. Draco placed a warm palm on her thigh, and she began to crumble. 

“Stay.” It wasn’t a request or a command, but the words weighed heavily in the room. 

Her heart raced as her mind assaulted her with emotional images of them rolling around in silk sheets, soaping each other in the shower, stealing kisses over breakfast that she’d prepare with her Muggle appliances. She closed her eyes, knowing the rational side of her mind had won this round long before those useless fantasies could come forth, and she hurriedly blinked back the tears that had formed. 

Reaching for her discarded wand, she wordlessly transfigured the scraps of her skirt into traveling robes and stepped into her heels. She scooped up her blouse as Draco leapt into action, crossing in front of her to halt her escape. 

“So that’s it then? Have a shag and get on with your weekend?!”

Hermione brushed past him, keeping her eyes down as she wound her way back to the floo. She registered shouted expletives and the crash of furniture toppling to the floor as she turned down another expansive hallway. She quickened her pace to avoid the wrath and disgust she knew would be evident on his face if he were to catch up. 

“Granger!” His menacing tone spurred her forward, the floo coming into view as she crossed the threshold into the receiving hall. Her eyes darted around, frantically searching for the floo powder. 

“ _Accio floo powder!_ ”

The porcelain pot flew into her outstretched hand as Draco skidded into the hall, his gaze venomous as their eyes met. She scooped a handful and dashed into the floo, spinning to face him as he advanced towards her. She threw the powder down, a single tear following it’s path, and spoke as clearly as she could.

“12 Grimmauld Place.” 

The flames licked at her heels and she was gone.


End file.
